


What It Is

by Rokeon



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeon/pseuds/Rokeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Is

It's not a ring.

It's not a marriage license, not a civil union. It's not sanction from the FBI, certainly not a blessing from his father. It's not names in each other's wills, on adoption papers or mortgage contracts or even matching movie ticket stubs.

It's rug burn. It's a nasty red rash on his knees that's been there for a week now, not cyclically growing and fading like it has for the past two months but getting steadily worse.

It stings like hell, and it's not remotely like a ring, but Martin thinks he could get used to it.


End file.
